Steady Girlfriend
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: What if Bowser had a different steady girlfriend in mind? Lets find out and see. Female Mario and there will be spoilers. This is heavily based on the episode Elvin Lives of the Mario series. I don't own Mario, Nintendo does.
1. Maria's Time

This is what I think Bowser would do if he had a different girl in mind. ; )

Mario will be a girl and just so you all know what she will look like here is it is. Maria: long brown haired in a high pony tail, blue eyes, tan, red short sleeve shirt with a mid thigh skirt style overalls on, red knee high socks, white shoes, and over course a red cap with the letter 'M' on it.

I would like to thank my beta reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are such an awesome person.

Well I hope you all enjoy.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Maria and co. walked into Sock Hop land ready to see Elvin Parsley sing. Maria had changed out of her normal outfit of her overalls rolled up to her knees, red long sleeve shirt rolled up to her elbows, and her working white gloves and shoes. The outfit she now had on was as normal her red hat with the letter 'M' on it to where she pulled her dark brown pony tail through the back, nicer white finger gloves, red short sleeve shirt under her mid thigh length skirt styled overalls (she loved overalls, she couldn't help that she pulled them off so well), knee high red socks, and nice white shoes.

The princess looked at one of the locals and asked, "We really need to find someone can you help us?"

The person started to speak what sounded like gibberish causing Maria's younger brother Luigi to say, "Holy Macaroni, we will never find King Parsley without a translator."

Mushroom Toad walked forward, "Hey, why is everyone so scared?"

All the locals seemed to start panicking causing the group to look over. Maria frowned as she narrowed her blue eyes to see what was going on, 'Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty.' As they watched they saw several Goomba riding motorcycles into town, 'What are they doing here?' Maria's answer came not too long later as King Koopa rode into town in a two seater car with a 'K' on the front hood, 'Oh great, he trying to show off again. I mean look at that hat it looks ridiculous on him.'

As the Goomba's got closer the people ran in panic leaving behind Maria and her group. They could hear the large reptile boasting, "Make way for the big daddy yo the head man. The new king of Sock Hop land, Koopa the cool."

"Koopa is king?" Princess Peach said in shock, "What happened to Elvin Parsley?"

The person started talking again and all they got out of it was a warning before the person ran. The brown haired Mario gave a disgusted sigh, 'Ewe, Koopa the cool. Like he will ever be that.' The group turned and looked as Koopa's group stopped in front of one of the stores in town and two walked in. Koopa leaned out of his car looking up with a smug look on his face. Maria made a growling like face, 'I will knock that smug look right off his face.'

The group watched as the Goomba's quickly made their way to the top and took off Elvin Parsley's poster replacing it with King Koopa's. Bowser stood up in his car and looked around and then at their group, "The only thing I need now to go along with my groovy new crown is a groovy new steady girlfriend." Then he sat down and started his car.

The group started running but Princess Peach was too busy yelling back, "Be your steady girlfriend." She shook her head, "Never, no way. Forget it you…" But the Princess didn't get a chance to finish because Maria ran up and grabbed her arm pulling her along with her.

"Run now gab later!" Maria yelled pulling the princess along, "Unless you actually want him catching you."

"No, don't even suggest it."

"Hey, come back here! We have a date for the prom!" King Koopa yelled driving faster to catch up to them, which honestly wouldn't take long.

Maria yelled out about the alleyway and they all ran in. She didn't know why but she felt a shiver go up her spine. The blue eyed girl shook her head, 'Not now, focus and save the princess.' Peach ran past the dumpster that Maria stopped by, "Just what we need." The female Plummer said with her hands on her hips and a smug smile, "A stinky mess for a big stinker."

Luigi laughed and high fived his sister, "I like the way you think sis."

"I do too." Her brother rolled his brown eyes in amusement. He knew she was just kidding about being prideful about it. That just wasn't who she was.

They heard the vehicles stopping so Maria waved to the opening, "Come on we got to pull this off."

They heard King Bowser say, "No female is going to stand me up. I don't care who she thinks she is. Find them!"

They all poked their heads out as Maria yelled out with a smug smile, "We're over here Koopa!" The reptile focused on her, and while that sent more chills up her spine she continued to taunt, "You're not groovy, you're a nerd!" She then stuck her tongue out then disappeared with the rest of her group.

"Let's get those Mario siblings off my turf!" King Koopa yelled this made Maria laugh. He was so easy to taunt.

They had quickly gotten behind the dumpster and waited for Bowser to round the corner with his Goomba's. Once they rounded the corner Maria and her group pushed the wheeled dumpster in their direction. As the 'King' was slowing down he was saying something but they didn't quite hear it as the dumpster hit their enemies soon, covering them in trash. Princess Peach was smiling as she yelled, "Groove on the King of cool!"

As they ran off Maria couldn't help it she yelled out, "Ha! Ha! Take that you chump."

Maria and her group, happy to walk, went in the direction that Peach had indicated. "Koopa is pulling another sneaky trick." The brown haired girl said crossing her arms with a frown. "He's not king of Sock Hop Land."

"Yeah, Elvin Parsley is the real king." Luigi said in his agreement putting an arm around his sister shoulders. "We got to find him."

"And there is the place to start looking." Princess Peach said pointing out a mansion.

Maria shook her head, 'What is it with rich people and their big homes. I mean Princess Peach makes sense as does Bowser but really Elvin. It's a good thing I was only here for his music.'

"Elvin's Mansion." The princess continued to say not noticing Maria shaking her head in disappointment, "Parsley Land."

They walked inside and it only seemed to add more to the female Plummer's disappointment, 'Great, everything has his face in here. I hope we find him so we can get out of here.' "There is lots of statues and pictures of Elvin, but not the guy himself."

They heard some banging making the group jump a little. "What's that tapping sound?" Luigi asked as they all started to look around.

Toad walked up to a door, "It's coming form in here." He opened the door and fell down as two shoes popped out.

"I'm so glad to be out." One shoe said as the other hovered near it.

Then the other said, "I got to dance and shout."

They both had two different voices and Maria didn't know why, as many different things happened here in this world, but that kind of freaked her out at first though she didn't show it.

These shoes did make the Princess happy though, "Why, it is Elvin's blue swayed shoes. He wore them everywhere."

"Do you know what happened to Elvin?" Maria asked stepping forward.

"That's right prettyo and it's a terrible thing." One shoes said as the other finished with:

"That lousy Koopa went here and took our king."

This made the princess mad as she put her hands on her hips, "I knew Koopa was behind this. He kidnapped Elvin."

"But where would Koopa take him?" Maria asked putting her hands in the air in confusion, "We can't search everywhere with him on our trail."

"Koopa took the king across town." One shoe said as it bounced up and down. "But don't you worry."

The shoes started to walk away as the other said, "We will show you the way but you got to hurry."

The group followed the shoes across town to a place called Half-Life Malt Shop. When they got there Princess Peach said as they spotted the motorcycles and car, "That's Koopa's hide out alright."

Toad started running to the shop, "And that's where he has got to be keeping Elvin prisoner." The all ran up to the shop and carefully looked into the window.

"But the place is full of Greaser Goomba's." Luigi said looking at his sister, "How are we going to get past them."

Maria smiled and snapped, "Those Greasers are not the only slick ones around here." She waved them over and told them her plan.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Maria stood behind the curtain with Luigi and Toad, "Now remember, we have to keep them busy so the Princess can get to Elvin Parsley."

They could hear the announcer introducing them as Luigi spoke in a whisper, "Maria this is crazy, I can't play the base and Toad is no drummer."

"Just do your best, we have to keep them busy." She smiled as the curtain opened, "Besides how bad can we be." As they started to play it was obvious they were not just bad but beyond terrible. Goomba's were falling over left and right from the terrible music. 'Yikes, okay maybe I need to touch up on my guitar skills.' They continued to play until Toad got grabbed and held up by his foot by King Koopa.

They all stopped playing and stared at the reptile as he spoke, "I got the princess and now I got you too."

Maria jumped down throwing the guitar on the floor and grabbing a cup and threw it at Bowser only to miss and hit the announcer who announced a food fight. "Oh no." Maria said taking shelter behind a table with Luigi, the shoes, and Toad who had been let go.

Luigi looked at his sister after food hit him in the face. That was what he got for tying to look over the table. "Now you've done it." His sister burst out laughing as she helped clean his face in apology.

"You bet I have." She stood up, "Let's get out of here." They made their way to the door only Maria didn't make it as King Koopa quickly jumped and pinned her to the floor, "Get off me!"

The reptile just laughed, picked her up and placing her on her feet dragging her out by her wrist. She dug her feet into the floor trying to pull away from the male only to go into slight shock by hearing him say, "No, after all you are my steady new girlfriend."

Her blue eyes widened before narrowing, "WHAT?! As if you stupid reptile. Hands off me." She would try to kick him or punch him with her free hand but that would end up in his favor somehow and she was trying to slow him down. So in her attempts to slow him down she grabbed a wall and held on tight.

King Koopa looked at her exasperated, "Really?" She only responded with sticking her tongue at him. He shook his head amused prying her off the wall and threw her onto his shoulder. "You should have just walked."

She beat her hands against his back, being very careful not to hit the spikes on his shell, and kicked the best she could with him holding her legs down, "PUT ME DOWN!" As she was put into the car a handcuff was locked around her wrist, "You idiot let me go!"

King Koopa walked around the car to the driver's side as she tried to break the handcuff, "Don't even try. I had it made for you."

"You pig." Maria yelled looking to the side of the car as she saw her brother, Princess Peach, Toad, and the shoes, "LUIGI GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S INSANE!"

"They won't be able to." Koopa laughed as he drove away, "Now let's cruse the main drag so I can show off."

"Stop talking like you are cool." Maria growled pulling on the handcuff as hard as she could. This really was harder than others were. It was matched for her strength. 'Blast it. I just have to keep trying while Luigi and the others try to save me.' She sweat dropped at that thought, 'Oh no, I'm the damsel in distress.' She pulled harder against the metal on her wrist.

Koopa smiled at her and put his hand on her thigh causing her to freeze, "Why? I'm Koopa the cool."

"More like reptile the nerd." Maria responded slapping his hand hard shocking the king to pull his hand away. "Hands off you pervy reptile." They had been driving for a little while and Maria was still pulling on the hand cuff. She could feel the metal starting to give away as she continued to pull, 'Come on a little more.' She went to pull one last time but Bowser just placed his hand over hers not only holding it in his but stopping her from pulling, 'No!'

"You should enjoy yourself; it won't be long until we have to head home for a little while." Maria went to say something but Koopa kept talking, "You look lovely in your outfit today." A fine blush covered her cheeks in her surprise, he actually sounded genuine.

'No Maria, he is evil. He is a big no no.' She started to try and pull his hand off hers and said the first thing that came to mind, "You can stop looking so smug. My brother will get me free from you." The blush was still on her face but she didn't care she couldn't go with him. Even if she liked him it wouldn't work, they were on opposing sides.

King Koopa smiled as he said, "No way jose, they'll never catch the Koopa Lack. I got duel…"

Maria tuned him out as she looked away. She knew what his car had so she didn't need to be told. Though as he talked he was very gently rubbing her hand so gently it felt nice. Her blue eyes brightened as she looked in the mirror, "And you got trouble."

"Give me back my sister, Koopa!" Luigi yelled as Princess Peach drove in circles around Koopa's car.

Bowser let go of her hand to be able to drive better. Maria took this chance and broke the chain jumping into her brother arms out of Koopa car. "LUIGI! I knew you would come for me."

"What can I say?" Her black haired brother smiled at her, "It isn't everyday I have to save my favorite sister."

Maria laughed and hugged tighter, "I'm your only sister."

Toad cheered as Peach drove as fast as she could. They could hear Koopa yelling angrily, "No one steals cool Koopa's prom date."

"Princess let me drive. I can make this work real well." The Princess slid over and Maria took her place in the driver's seat, "Let's get me away from him."

Luigi looked over his shoulder, "You're beating him sis."

In the rear view mirror Maria watched as Koopa's ride got smaller. Her heart seized, 'Why? Why do I feel like this?' She gasped as she looked at the front, "Only problem is we forgot about the Goomba's!"

As Princess Peach yelled out, "Oh no." One of the Goomba's kicked a bomb in their direction making them all take cover as it hit the car. At first the car held then the car went crazy and crashed. Getting up Maria gasped, 'Owe, that hurt.' She smiled at what she saw in front of her.

"No time for another ride." One shoe called out as the other finished with:

"We got to run and hide."

"We don't have to hide." Maria yelled pulling up a flower and held it up, "We have Fire Flowers." The flower took effect and turned her hat white with red 'M' and her outfit white.

Luigi came up next to her and pulled up his own flower, "How about that." Luigi stated with a smile as the blue on his out fit and his green hat turned white. "Every thing is coming up fire flowers."

Maria and Luigi watched as the Goomba's turned the bikes to drive away so they shot a few fire ball at them getting a few in the behinds. Then they saw Bowser driving up in his car then saw him turn around. Maria and Luigi then bounced after the fleeing car, "Hey Koopa stupa." The green shirted Mario brother said as he and his sister bounced next to his car. "I thought I just would drop in."

"Get lost faucet freak." King Koopa yelled out moving to the other side of the car.

Only to be shocked as Maria sat on the edge of the door and drove the car, "Don't you know it isn't safe to take your hand off the wheel." Koopa tried to grab Maria but she just jumped off the car making the reptile see her and Luigi stop. Maria panicked when she saw him still looking at them. "Eyes on the road!"

Maria and Luigi stood at the edge of the cliff as the rest joined them. Looking down it the brown haired female was in shock seeing the male who complemented her hanging from a plant in the mountain side. She still remembered his kind words about her outfit and the gentle touch on her hand. Her face turned a little red, 'Stop Maria, you know this is a bad idea.'

"Well what can we say?" One of the shoes said.

As Toad finished for them, "The Mario's have saved the day."

The second shoes spoke up, "Hey, that's my line chump."

"I hate being out witted. I hate it, hate it, hate it!" Koopa looked into Maria's eyes, they seemed to smiled while he played angry. The branch he was on broke and he fell from their sights to the ground.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Maria and her group stood in front of the frozen Elvin as she asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

One shoes spoke up, "All you have to do is put us on."

Then the other finished with, "And soon the ice will be really gone."

Princess Peach walked forward and put the shoes on. Magic went around the frozen male and Maria smiled, "Wow it is working."

Elvin Parsley woke up and smiled, "Oh yeah, I feel good now. I feel good."

Maria ran to the front of the store with Luigi and yelled out, "HEY EVERYBODY, ELVIN LIVES!"

"THE KING IS BACK!" Luigi added causing all the towns folks to ran out of their home and into Half-Life Malt Shop.

Maria walked back in with Luigi but her mind was not on the music. She was staring out of the window replaying her memories that she had with King Koopa. 'The entire time he treated me with respect and gentleness. I've never had that before.' Her face turned red. Luigi tapped her shoulder and gave her a worried look, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Okay." He guided her to the floor for a dance, "We will talk about it later."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well I hope you all enjoyed my madness. : ) I have a second part going to come up. It will be King Koopa's point of view.

Now I know I kept saying Bowser in there as well but that is what I know King Koopa as best. So I decided to combine the two to make it easier for me as I wrote.

Before you all go I do have polls going on for what story I should write next. If you are interested in placing you vote, please don't be shy. I am interested to see what you all will pick.

Till next time my readers. Have a great day.


	2. King Koopa's Time

This will be from Bowers perspective.

Mario will be a girl and just so you all know what she will look like here is it is. Maria: long brown haired in a high pony tail, blue eyes, tan, red short sleeve shirt with a mid thigh skirt style overalls on, red knee high socks, white shoes, and over course a red cap with the letter 'M' on it.

I would like to thank my beta reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are such an awesome person.

Well I hope you all enjoy.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

King Koopa rode into town with a smug smile. He saw the locals running away from him and his posse. This made him feel good, like he was actually accomplishing something. He couldn't help himself and said, "Make way for the big daddy yo the head man. The new king of Sock Hop land, Koopa the cool." He and his group stopped in front of the store allowing him to lean his arm out and look up calmly as two of his Goomba's ran inside to do what they needed to do. He was happy to see his own poster replace the ridiculous Elvin's. He, King Bowser Koopa, was way better looking. He stood up in his car and looked around then at Princess Peach's group he pointed at them saying, "The only thing I need now to go along with my groovy new crown is a groovy new steady girlfriend."

While yes, he was looking at Princess Peach in the corner of his eye he saw Maria wearing that outfit he loved on her. He had only seen it a handful of times, when the princess insisted that the Plummerwear something nice. He had first seen it on her when he was spying on a party Princess Peach had thrown. Bowser was shocked to see the female Plummerso dressed up was nice. In fact it had irritated him that it had taken him so long to see the Plummerfor her beauty. She was far prettier than that princess any day. Keeping the smile on his face he could hear the said princess talking, "Be your steady girlfriend." She shook her head, "Never, no way. Forget it you…" But the Princess didn't get a chance to finish because Maria ran up and grabbed her arm pulling her along with her. As he was driving he had to remind himself that he could not let himself get distracted by the female Plummer's legs. He had time later for that.

As he drove to catch Maria he thought to himself, 'Sorry Toadstool…' He laughed to himself, '…but I have a better girl in mind than you.' Maria's group kept running Maria not letting go of the princess. He couldn't hear what the brown haired girl was saying but he didn't care as he yelled out, "Hey, come back here! We have a date for the prom!" He decided that he was going to keep that he wanted Maria a secret till he caught her. He grinned evilly, 'This way they can't protect her from my grasp.' He watched the group head to one of the alleyway he had seen Maria point out. 'She is so smart, just you wait Maria you will be mine.' When he got to the alley way he and the Goomba's got out/off their vehicles. As he stood in the alleyway he said, "No female is going to stand me up. I don't care who she thinks she is. Find them!"

Bowser saw them poke their heads out from a different connecting alleyway as Maria yelled out with a smug smile, "We're over here Koopa!" The reptile focused on her just amazed to see her smiling at him. It made him feel all light and fluffy inside. But then she continued with, "You're not groovy, you're a nerd!" She then stuck her tongue out then disappeared with the rest of her group. He growled, how dare she taunt him like that. He would make her see; he was the right man for her.

"Let's get those Mario siblings off my turf!" King Koopa yelled, but he wasn't' too mad as he now heard Maria laugh as she ran off with her group.

King Koopa rounded the corner remembering to pretend to be mad only to have that mad expression turn into shock. He tried to slow down so he could get away from the incoming dumpster, "Uh oh, I should have stayed in the Mock Chop." He and the Goomba's were then covered in trash.

"Groove on the King of cool!" Princess Peach yelled with a gleeful voice as her heels made sound as she ran away.

As Maria's group ran off he heard the brown haired girl yell out, "Ha! Ha! Take that you chump."

King Koopa emerged out of the trash and threw the Goomba's, "Search Sock Hop land and bring me my girl! Or else your socks are going to hop." Getting out of the trash he walked in the opposite direction to get back into his car. 'Damn her and her beauty. I can't get her out of my head. Just you wait my dear you will be mine.' He laughed to himself. Her fiery spirit would be a true blessing to have once he had her heart. This way he could have her beauty, power, mind, and feisty spirit all to himself. Bowser wouldn't have to worry about the other boys trying to take her away from him. He couldn't wait to shower her with love. 'But first…' He got into his car and started to drive, '…I have to get her.'

He drove around for close to an hour but was unable to find the girl on his mind, 'Now where could you have gone my darling.' He drove up to Half-Live Malt Shop deciding to rest there for a bit before going to look again. Part way through his food he felt the need to use the restroom and left the main Lobby area. As he exited the bathroom he hear the worst music, 'There is no way I am going in there. Just what are those idiots doing?' As he walked to a different part of the building he saw the door to the freezer open and when he saw who was inside he made the connection on who was playing. 'Ah so she is here. Too bad for you my dear.'

As he walked forward he heard as the princess held the two shoes, "I see, if I put you on his feet the king will live again."

"Fat chance Princess Peach." Her face held so much shock that it very much amused Bowser as he walked closer, "Elvin is not going anywhere. And neither are you…" He watched the shoes run off as the princess screamed he smirked, "Perhaps I should clarify." He tied her up and put her on the floor near the frozen Elvin, "I have a steady new girl friend to get." He walked out laughing like a maniac.

It didn't take Peach long to figure out who he was talking about, "MARIA RUN!" But her voice didn't make it past the terrible music in the room.

King Koopa walked out into the room and watched Maria playing that terrible music with a playful smile on her face. It was clear on her face she knew they were terrible but she kept going to keep his Goomba's distracted. He walked up and pulled the mushroom off the drums just as the shoes tried to get the groups attention.

They all stopped playing and stared at him as he spoke, "I got the princess and now I got you too."

He saw Maria with a dropped jaw before she acted quick on her feet throwing down the guitar as she jumped off the stage to grab a cup that she threw at him. He ducked and the cup instead hit one of his Goomba's who yelled out, "Food fight, food fight."

Food went flying and he accidentally let go of that mushroom who took cover behind a table with his group. He heard Maria say, "Oh no." Her brilliant blue eyes looking around for an escape. He saw her brother get hit in the face and say something to her making her laughter sing through the air as she cleaned Luigi's face. Seeing her and her friends as they ran to the door he ignored the flying food and pounced on the unsuspected female Plummer. In her shock she was easily pinned to the floor. He was happy none of her clothes got dirty. Angrily she yelled at him, "Get off me!"

He laughed as he picked her up to place the pretty girl on her feet and gently started to drag her out by her small wrist. She dug her feet into the floor trying to pull away from him. This amused him, right now she was powerless. In a situation she has not been in before with him so this gave him the upper hand, "No, after all you are my steady new girlfriend."

Her blue eyes widened as she looked at him but it wasn't long before she was glaring at him. "WHAT?! As if you stupid reptile. Hands off me." Maria clearly wanted to attack him but didn't want to give him any kind of advantage. However, to his shock, she grabbed a wall and held on pulling him to a stop.

King Koopa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" Her only response to him was to stick her tongue at him. Amused he shook his head and pried her off the wall before throwing her onto his shoulder. She was lighter that he thought she would be with all her wonderful muscle power. "You should have just walked."

He could feel her beating her hands against his back, careful not to hit the spikes. She was also trying to kick but he was holding her legs down. It was nearly killing him not to rub her thigh with his thumb but he contained himself. "PUT ME DOWN!" When he reached his car he put her in the seat and handcuffed her to the car, "You idiot let me go!"

As he walked to his side of the car and sat down he saw the brunet trying to break the handcuff on her wrist. She was grunting as she pulled with all her might, "Don't even try. I had it made for you."

"You pig." Maria yelled looking to the side of the car, "LUIGI GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S INSANE!"

"They won't be able to." Koopa laughed as he drove away catching a glimpse of Maria's friends, "Now let's cruse the main drag so I can show off."

"Stop talking like you are cool." Maria growled still pulling on the handcuff as hard as she could. He was about to speak when he smiled instead. He watched as she sweat dropped and came to the conclusion she was in Princess Peach's position. This made her mad so she pulled harder again the metal on her wrist.

He would prefer if her face held a smile instead of a frown but he would get there, he just had to work his magic. Koopa smiled as his put hand on her thigh. This caused Maria to freeze in her pulling, "Why? I'm Koopa the cool."

"More like reptile the nerd." Was the response Maria gave slapping his hand leaving a tingling sensation as he pulled his hand away. "Hands off, you pervy reptile."

Koopa had been driving for a little while and he could still hear his girlfriend pulling on her handcuff. He was worried it was hurting her so he placed his hand over hers. "You should enjoy yourself; it won't be long until we have to head home for a little while." He was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She looked even prettier with her hair blowing in the wind. It made him wonder what it looked like down. When it looked liked Maria was going to say something mean he said quickly, "You look lovely in your outfit today." A fine blush covered her cheeks in her surprise making her all the more beautiful.

She seemed to just stare at him in shock for a little while. This didn't bother him as he liked seeing her blue eyes twisting with all those emotions. He could feel her start to try and pull off his hand but he held on tight not wanting to let go of her small hand. As she did this she spoke, "You can stop looking so smug. My brother will get me free from you."

The blush was still on her face and that made him happy. It seemed she didn't get complements very often. 'Probably because most get turned off about her working as a Plummer, idiots all of them.' But he still needed to respond to her claim. So as he did he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. 'Her skin is so soft.' "No way jose, they'll never catch the Koopa Lack." He started to brag about his car as he came to his stunning conclusion his girlfriend said:

"And you got trouble."

"Give me back my sister, Koopa!" Luigi yelled as Princess Peach drove in circles around Koopa's car.

Koopa growled seeing this so he let go of Maria's hand to be able to drive better. That was obviously a bad move on his part as he not only heard the chain to the handcuff break but saw Maria jump into the other car yelling out, "LUIGI! I knew you would come for me."

He could hear them all cheering making him mad as he yelled, "No one steals cool Koopa's prom date." He saw Maria take the princess's place in the driver seat as and made the car drive faster way. He hit his hand against the dash board, 'I was just getting her to sit still.' He hit the peddle and drove faster. He had to get her back, he just had to. Maria would be the only woman he wanted by his side for as long as they lived. If Koopa could win her heart then he would be the happiest reptile in the whole kingdoms. He might even stop trying to attack the mushroom kingdom. Bowser watched his Goomba's turn to drive the other way and some get hit by the fire balls both Maria and Luigi were throwing at them. He made a face clearly he would have to try for Maria's heart another day, "Uh oh, time to make Koopa tracks." He turned his car around and headed off in the same directions that his Goomba's did.

Maria and Luigi then bounced after him, "Hey Koopa stupa." The male Plummersaid. "I thought I just would drop in."

"Get lost faucet freak." King Koopa yelled out moving to the other side of the car to attack the Plummer.

Only to be shocked as Maria sat on the edge of the door and drove the car, "Don't you know it isn't safe to take your hand off the wheel." Koopa tried to grab Maria to make sure she didn't hurt herself, but she just jumped off the car making the reptile see her and Luigi stop. Her eyes looked panicked when she saw him still looking at them. She yelled out in worry, "Eyes on the road!"

Turning around he yelled out, "Oh no!" Him and the car went flying down but he grabbed a plant stopping him from falling all the way down. He looked up to see Maria and Luigi looking down at him. While he was aware that the three had shown up he kept his eyes on Maria. She had the pretty blush on her face again and holding the hand he rubbed. 'Maybe that was all I needed to convey my feelings. Now all I have to do is solidify hers.' He could hear the others talking but he didn't hear what they said so he pretended to be angry as he yelled out, "I hate being out witted. I hate it, hate it, hate it!" Koopa continued to look into Maria's eyes as the branch broke and he fell.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Koopa watched Maria through the far window. Everyone was in the restaurant so they wouldn't see him. The pretty female Plummer was staring out a different window distracted from the music playing in the room. She was blushing again and it made his heart beat fast to know that he was the cause of that. Things may have not go the way he wanted it to but he got part of what he wanted and the little he had of Maria's attention made him happy. He walked away as Luigi checked on his sister. He didn't need to be there any longer. King Koopa smiled he had things to plan.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Before you all go I do have polls going on for what story I should write next. If you are interested in placing you vote, please don't be shy. I am interested to see what you all will pick.

Till next time my readers. Have a great day.


End file.
